The Way It Looks
by AliasCWN
Summary: Troy jumps to conclusions when he follows an MP into Hitchs' tent.


**The Way It Looks**

 **By: AliasCWN**

The two jeeps rolled into the base after a hard six day mission. Tired and hungry, they weren't happy when a sargent stopped them and told them to report to headquarters at once. Rolling past their tents they eyed them longingly and kept driving. They pulled to a stop in front of the commanders' office and climbed out.

"You can't leave those jeeps there." An MP yelled before they had gone very far.

Troy turned to argue with him but decided it wouldn't be worth the effort.

"Tully. you and Andy take those jeeps to the motor pool. If the Colonel says anything about you not being here we'll tell him the MP's chased you away."

The MP threw him a dirty look but he made sure the privates moved the jeeps before he walked away. Troy and Moffitt watched him go before they turned and went into the building. They were still waiting to see the Colonel when Tully and Andy rejoined them. Everyone was getting impatient by the time an orderly told them they could see the Colonel.

They were ushered into the Colonel's office where they all snapped to attention. The officer returned their salutes and had them stand at ease. He noticed the dust and grime and the slumped shoulders and realized the team was tired, so he didn't keep them waiting.

"Sargent, have you talked to Private Hitchcock since you got back?"

Hitch had been wounded two weeks before and was still recovering. Before they'd left he had been complaining about being bored.

"No Sir. We came straight here. He's not in some kind of trouble, is he?"

The private tended to get in trouble if left alone and bored. Nothing serious, usually, but Troy had distinctly told him to stay out of trouble while they were gone. He held his breath and hoped it was something that could be fixed.

"No Sargent, nothing like that. At least nothing that has been brought to my attention. He has been cleared to go back on duty though. Private Peterson can go back to his own unit."

"Thank you Sir." Andy responded. He liked working with the Rat Patrol but he always knew it was only temporary until the regular guy could return. He'd formed a bond with all of them and hoped he'd never be a permanent member because the only way that would happen would be if one of them were killed or too badly injured to come back.

"You can go Private. Sargent, you can brief Private Hitchcock later." As Andy left the room the Colonel began to outline the objectives of their next mission.

As soon as they were dismissed the three of them headed to their tents to get cleaned up before getting some hot food and rest, in that order.

They had just come within sight of the tents when they spotted an MP headed that way. Troy watched with growing unease as the MP headed directly for the tent the two privates shared and went inside.

"I told him to stay out of trouble." Troy growled to the others. "We're only gone six days and he can't stay out of trouble for six lousy days."

They entered the tent to find the MP putting handcuffs on the blond as he sat on his bunk. Both Hitch and the MP looked up in surprise as they entered. Troy, flanked by Tully and Moffitt, blocked the door.

Hitch flashed them a bright smile that died on his lips as he noticed Troy's expression. He looked at the others for an explanation but Moffitt just looked at him and Tully looked away.

"You just couldn't stay out of trouble, could you? Six days alone and we come back to find you in trouble. If the Colonel hadn't already sent Andy back to his own unit I'd let you rot while we take this mission." Troy was on a roll and Hitch couldn't even protest. Every time he tried to open his mouth Troy glared at him. When the MP started to laugh Troy glared at him too. "You know what Hitch. We don't have to leave until late tomorrow. Tully can get the jeeps ready all by himself."

"But Sarge I'm not…"

"I don't want to hear it. I told you to stay out of trouble. I expected you to do just that."

"But Sarge, it's not what it looks like."

Hitch looked to the others for support but he didn't see any. The MP, having felt the sharp edge of Troy's tongue, was not about to argue either.

"Tell him Pete." Hitch implored the MP.

"You're on your own buddy." The MP answered with a shake of his head. He watched the scene with obvious enjoyment.

The handcuffs rattled on his wrists as Hitch reached toward Troy.

"Sarge!"

"Like the MP said, you're on your own buddy. You can just sit in a cell until tomorrow. You'd better hope the Colonel will see fit to let you out to go on the mission. He may just decide to send Peterson with us instead of you. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out."

Troy stepped aside to leave the doorway to the tent open. Moffitt and Tully followed but not before they threw a questioning look at their blond friend.

Hitch appeared to be in shock. He stared at them without saying a word.

"I'd better go." The MP stated, looking at Hitchcock. Hitch straightened his shoulders and nodded. Without looking back he led the way out the door.

Tully stood by the door and watched Hitch walk away with the MP beside him. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Hitch hand the MP something shiny as they rounded the corner and disappeared from his view. With a quick excuse to the sargents Tully followed after the pair.

Troy went to his own tent followed by Moffitt. He flopped down on his cot and groaned. Moffitt sat on his and busied himself so he wouldn't have to look at Troy right away.

"You were a bit hard on him weren't you?" Moffitt watched Troy gather his personal articles to take to the shower. Troy's movements were jerky, a clear indication that he was still agitated.

"What do you want me to do? We can't leave him alone for a minute. He's still recovering, I thought he'd be okay until we got back. Now we're going to have to face the Colonel and try to get him out of whatever trouble he's got himself into."

"You didn't even give him a chance to explain. That's not like you Troy. You always stick up for them."

"Maybe that's the problem. They figure I'll always have their back so they can do whatever they want and I'll take care of it. Not this time! He got into this mess and he can get out of it."

"Maybe he can, and maybe he can't. We don't even know what 'this mess' is." Moffitt gathered his own things to accompany Troy to the showers. He rubbed absently at the sand clinging to his skin. "I'm just saying that we could have listened to his explanation. He looked rather depressed when he left."

"Listen Jack. I'm tired. I'm hungry. It's been a rough six days. While we were out getting shot at, he's been here getting into trouble. Maybe a day in the stockade will do him good."

"Perhaps. But you don't usually react this way. Are you sure that there isn't something else bothering you?"

Troy stopped walking and looked around to see if they could be overheard. Finding themselves alone, he faced Moffitt.

"I didn't like walking in to find that MP snapping handcuffs on him. We almost lost him two weeks ago and now this. He needs to learn to be more careful about what he does. Whatever this is, I'll find a way to make it okay with the Colonel, but Hitch needs to learn to look out for himself. I won't always be around to get him out of trouble." Troy's intense speech was intended to cover the concern he felt for their youngest member. He was grateful when Moffitt seemed to accept the explanation.

They started walking again. Neither brought the matter up again as they showered and returned to their tent to drop off their dirty uniforms before going to eat.

"I wonder where Tully went?" Moffitt broke the silence.

"I don't know. He's probably back in his tent by now if you want to talk to him." Troy looked at his friend curiously. "You think he found out what Hitch has gotten into?"

Moffitt smiled and nodded. "You know our Tully. He'll stick by Hitch no matter what it is. I'm sure by now he has the whole story. Shall we go find out if I'm right?"

"You go. I think I've done enough damage for one day. You're right, I should have at least listened to his explanation. Once we've eaten, I'll go to the Colonel and see if I can get the charges dropped."

"You know Troy, when they get in trouble, they accept responsibility. Hitch didn't seem to be doing that this time."

"So you're saying you think he's innocent?"

"I don't know. We don't know what he's being charged with. But it seems wrong to let him think we're deserting him without letting him defend himself."

"Okay. Okay. I was wrong." Troy headed for the door. "We'll talk to Tully and see what Hitch is supposed to have done. Then we'll see if we can talk to the Colonel. Maybe he'll let us talk to Hitch and get this cleared up. Then we can go get something to eat and some sleep."

Moffitt chuckled. "I'm glad we have our priorities straight." He was still smiling when they walked into the tent the privates shared, to find Tully sitting on the cot, handcuffed. Moffitt stopped so fast that Troy ran into his back.

"What the ….?" Troy exploded.

Tully looked up and smiled. Hitch and Pete, the MP, turned to face the sargents.

Moffitt put a hand on Troy's arm to stop him from saying anymore.

"I think we should let them explain Sam."

"It's not what you think Sarge. Don't go getting all worked up." Hitch hurried to explain. He looked apologetically at Tully. The MP looked from one to the other.

"Maybe I'd better go." He told Hitch.

The blond nodded in agreement. "Thanks for your help Pete. I'll catch you later.

The MP smiled at him before reaching down and removing the handcuffs Tully was wearing. "Good luck Hitch."

Everyone watched him leave the tent. Tully stood up to stand next to Hitch as Troy and Moffitt faced them.

"Tully's not in trouble Sarge." Hitch gave Tully a grateful smile. "He just wanted to know what was going on. I was trying to explain it to him."

"With handcuffs?" Troy ask suspiciously.

"Pete, the MP, was in the hospital with me. He was in the next cot and we got to be friends." Hitch explained. "He was telling me how his uncle is a magician. He specializes in escaping from locked boxes and things, He taught Pete some tricks to get out of handcuffs and Pete was teaching me. We were trying to show Tully when you walked in."

"Sounds like a useful skill." Moffitt smiled at the younger man.

"Yeah, well maybe it wasn't such a good idea." Hitch replied sullenly, hanging his head. "If it's alright with you, I have to go. I promised some of the guys I'd visit them in the hospital." Without waiting for an answer he headed for the door.

"Hitch!" Troy called sharply as his driver rushed past him. The young soldier stopped but didn't turn to face him. "Tully, why don't you go get a shower so we can get something to eat? Jack, maybe you could walk along and keep him company." He added in a softer tone.

The two nodded and Tully grabbed his belongings and walked out past Hitch who still stood in the door. Moffitt squeezed the blonds' arm gently as he passed him on the way out.

Troy looked at his driver standing stiff and remote only feet away with his back to him. He sighed and sat on the cot.

"Hitch, we have to talk. I was wrong…


End file.
